Fria
|Nickname = |Race = Human |Weapons = |Gender = Female |Age = |Outfit = |Accessories = |Birthday = |Handedness = |Complexion =Pale |Height = |Weight = |Hair =White |Eyes =Blue |Aura =Light Blue'"The Enemy of Trust"' |Semblance = |Affiliation = |Previous Affiliation =*Atlas |Occupation = |Previous Occupation = |Team = |Team Member 1 = |Team Member 2 = |Team Member 3 = |Previous Team = |Previous Team Member 1 = |Previous Team Member 2 = |Previous Team Member 3 = |Partner = |Previous Partner = |Status = Deceased |Relatives = |First Appearance = "Sparks" |Music Theme = |Voice Actor = Luci Christian }} Fria was a character in RWBY and the previous Winter Maiden. In "The Enemy of Trust", she dies from her old age and passes on her powers to Penny Polendina. Appearance Fria was a thin, elderly woman with short, spiky white hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a green and white hospital outfit with a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Personality Fria appeared to be a friendly woman, politely sharing a conversation with Winter Schnee, implying the two are on good terms. She enjoyed hot tea and painting, decorating part of her room with her art. Fria appeared to miss or have some nostalgia towards the outside world, solemnly asking how the weather is in Atlas. During her confrontation against Cinder it was revealed that due to her old age, Fria has become senile, showing traits similar to Alzheimer's disease, rendering her to have patches in her memories, a difficult time remembering things, and keeping conscious track of time. However despite her failing memories and frequent sense of confusion, Fria has displayed fierce loyalty and a strong sense of duty and dedication to her role as the Winter Maiden despite her failing health and fading memories. Despite knowing that she would die and her sense of time slowly fading, Fria still held on and remembered her duties to safeguard the power of the Winter Maiden and showed no fear at the prospect of dying as long as she knew her powers would be inherited by a proper successor who would continue on her duties for her. Other than this Fria has been shown to be soft spoken and kind hearted, as seen during her final moments with Penny before passing on. History At some point during her youth, Fria became the Winter Maiden, either by chance or by being the last woman in the former Maiden's thoughts. Fria had held Maidenhood for a long time, and was living her last days in a highly secured Atlas facility in order to ensure her power does not fall into Salem's hands, similar to the facility Amber was in when she was in critical condition. James Ironwood had restricted personal visits to only Winter, one of the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives, in the hopes that when Fria passed, Winter would become her successor due to being in her final thoughts. Powers and Abilities Maiden Powers Fria was the previous Winter Maiden and as such had access to immense elemental magic. As the Winter Maiden, Fria was the only one that possessed the ability to open the vault that contains the Staff of Creation in Atlas. Similar to her fellow Maidens, Fria's eyes are surrounded by a flame effect when using her powers, in her case a light azure blue flame matching her dark blue eyes. Later upon being confronted by Cinder Fall attempting to steal her powers, Fria displayed her power as the Winter Maiden while defending herself. She was able to create a tundra vortex of snow and ice with temperatures easily capable of freezing and burning a person's flesh to their very bone, unless they are protected by their Aura. Fria's frost was strong enough to flash freeze Cinder's Grimm Arm and freeze the entire area in a thick layer of ice, effectively rendering the area inhospitable. Winter noted that Fria had "fully realized" her powers as the Winter Maiden, showing that Fria had completely mastered her powers during her youth. She easily outclassed and dominated the powers of other Maidens who had only just acquired their powers, as seen when she easily overpowered Cinder despite the latter being much younger and physically stronger than her. This is made even more impressive given the Fria was only acting on instinct and was near death due to old age, further highlighting just how much stronger a fully realized Maiden is. Trivia *Her name possibly derives from the Norse Goddess, Freya. In some languages derived from Latin, her name is the singular feminine noun for "cold". In Spanish and Portuguese, "Fria" is also the female adjective for cold. *Fria and her interaction with Penny likely alludes to the character known as "The Fairy with Turquoise Hair" (also known as "the Blue Fairy") from Carlo Collodi's 1883 book The Adventures of Pinocchio, in which she turns Pinocchio into a real boy. References Category:Atlas Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Category:Requires color theme Category:Character images Category:Maidens Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters